The Late Night Talk Show with Tube Sock!
by FaNime3k
Summary: Okay this is a totally different fan fic. Sock from kids WB has his own Late Night Talk Show, and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! are his specialguests tonight! Sock thinks the cast are actually actors, but they are who they are! PG for Ghettofyingness at the End


**And Now.............(drumroll) Late Night Talk Show With Tube Sock**

All the way from Hollywood, California..........Its Late Night Talk with Sock!

Narrarator: Tonights topic is Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! And now for the host of the show.......TUBE SOCK! 

(audience applauds)

Sock: Welcome! Welcome.(He sits in his little chair behind the desk.)

Sock: Today we are going to bring out the characters behind the characters in one of todays most popular anime show! Yu-Gi-Oh! Lets bring out our first guest.......Yugi Moto! (Audience cheers and applauds) (Yugi comes out on the stage and waves at the audience)

Sock: Have a seat Yugi!

Yugi: Thanks.

Sock: So tell us Yugi...how does it feel to play Yugi on your own tv show?

Yugi: What show?

Sock: Your show? Yu-Gi-Oh?

Yugi: Whats Yu-Gi-Oh!? This is my real life.

(Audience laughs)

Sock: uh.....sure Yugi. Whatever you say. Actors these days! Such sense of humor!(audience laughs)

Yugi: Uh....Im really not an actor. 

Sock: Sure you arent. And Im really not a sock. Im a shoe!(Audience laughs then applauds)

Sock: yes, yes...thank you(drumroll comedy)No but really, Yugi what was it like knowing that you had to save the world with an ancient egyptian pharoah inside you? I mean wouldnt it be weird if that really happened?

Yugi: It really did happen.(Yugi looks confused)

Sock: ahahahahaha! Good one! And there really are talking socks in the world!

(audience laughs)  
Yugi:What? What the heck are you talking about? Im not an actor!

Sock: (laughing histerically) Sure...stop! stop! You kill me Yugi! Oh man! What a comedian huh?(audience cheers)

Yugi:(now he looks confused and frustrated) Look....Im not an actor. Yu-Gi-Oh is really about my life. Its true. I do have the millenium puzzle! (Audience gasps)

Sock: huh? .........(silent for a moment.....then bursts out laughing) Oh please! I can get these at ebay for $9.99! (audience cracks up)

Yugi:(looks mad) ITS REAL! ILL PROVE IT!(The puzzle glows) Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!(he changes to Yami)

Yami Yugi:(With a much deeper voice, chinky eyes, taller, different clothes, streaks in his hair and attitude.) Hmph! Do you believe me now?(audience gasps)

Sock: hmm........OH Puh......LEASE! My 4yr old niece can do the same trick! Okay, I know this one. All you did was change your hair, squint your eyes, you had stilts, you can easily just lower your voice, trust me my niece can sound deeper than you. And...the clothes look the same just got rid of the shoes and everything and you look stronger. Its called air pumps. Psh! Your an ameture!

Yami: So your telling me I did that in less than 5 seconds?

Sock: Please! My great grandmother can change to Pam Anderson in less then 2 seconds! Just give it up Yugi!

Yami: grr! LOOk sock! You know me! You know Im not an actor! Stop saying that Im acting!

Sock: Actually I dont know you. Personally. No really Yugi stop joking around. I mean YAMi. wink wink.

Yami: Sigh.......whatever.

Sock: So how was it like working with your co-star Genochi?

Yami: You mean Joey?

Sock: haha. Duh Joey in the show.

Yami: no....Joey is his name. What Show?!

Sock: This guy! Can you believe him? Hilarious! (audience laughs then applauds)

Yami: Im really not laughing about this.

(Yugi inside of Yami: hahahaha..hehehehheee.)

Yami:(talking to Yugi) Why are you laughing?

Yugi: Sorry its just funny. Caus you have to deal with it now, not me. 

Yami: Errrr.....

Sock: Lets bring out Joey Wheeler wink wink.

(Joey comes out on stage and he waves at the audience. Two girls shout out "We Love Joey!")

Sock: Well well well......handsome feller. Sit down.

Joey: heh heh. Thanks.......uh....Hey Yuge!

Yami: (has his arms crossed and turned the other way from Sock) Im not in the mood.

Joey: Welll.......someone got their tighty whiteys in a bunch!

Sock: So tell us Joey. What was it like working with Yugi in the show? How was it trying to act all serious and using that street kid accent? Was it hard to learn the script?

Joey: Uh...well.......

Sock: Was it hard trying to look like you can duel in the show? How long did it take you guys to try to learn the arts of dueling?

Joey: (confused as ever) Uhmm....

Sock: What about your co-star Tea Gardner? How was it working with her? Are you and Yugi really best friends in real life?

Joey: What? WAIT! What the heck are you talking about? What street kid accent? This is how I really talk!

Sock: Really?(mocks him by talkin with a new york accent) and dis is how I really tawlk also.(audience laughs)

Joey: Grr......What is wrong with you? What are you smokin?! What show? Real life? Whatcha mean! Me and Yuge been friends since foreva! 

Sock: Same goes to me and Britney Spears.(Audience laughs)

Joey: What! And watchu mean script? What script? Ive played duel monsters for along time and my bud yugi hea taught me everything I know!

Sock: Hmm.......so your saying Yu_Gi-Oh! Is a reality show then?

Joey: I dunno! I didnt even know we had a show!

SOck: Yeah...yeah(sarcastically) I didnt know I had a show either.(some of the audience laugh)

Sock: Well we'll be back in a moment to talk to Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba!

Back To the show!

(audience cheers)

PART 2

Sock: WEll lets bring out the next character! Shes sweet, shes cute, and shes one of Yugis best friend in the show! Lets bring her out! Tea Gardner! (audience cheers and applauds)

(TeA steps out and waves)

Tea: Hi! 

Sock: Well well well.....have a seat Ms. Gardner!

Tea: Im already sitting.

Sock: Uhmm....right. Anyhoo, so tell me how was it working on the show?

(Tea looks really happy being on TV at the moment)

Tea: Well.....What show?

Sock: Did you guys plan this or somethin? Cmon! Stop kiddin! Really. Your gonna get me bad ratings........so tell us TEA! What was it like working with these two?

Tea: Uhm....working with them in what?

Sock: In the show? 

Tea: What show?

Sock: Yu-Gi-Oh!? you know...the show you are in?

Tea: Doesnt ring a bell.

Sock: Are you stupid?

Tea: Do I look stupid to you?

Sock: Lookie here missy! Just stop clownin around. Id expect somethin like this from Joey but not you or Yugi.

Joey: Hey!

Tea: Expect what?

Sock: Jokin around.

Tea: Whos joking?

Sock: All of you!

Tea: What are we joking about?

Sock: (sigh) Cmon seriously! Are you or are you not from the show Yu-Gi-Oh! On Kids WB? Ya know. Duel Monsters?

Tea: Oh. I dont duel.

Sock: I know you dont duel. We all know. But what was it like being on the cast of one of todays most popular animes?

Tea: Whats an anime?

Sock: ....err....you are an anime.

Tea: Im an anime?

(Joey whispering to Tea: Hes a little wacko.)

Tea to Joey: I see.

Joey: Look we told yas before. What show? Whats Kids WB?

Tea: Yeah I dont know what your talking about. I thought you wanted to ask us what we did.

Sock: Fine! I will!..........(frustrated) WHAT do you do in your spare time?

Tea: Well, I hang out with my friends.

Joey: Same hea., and I duel.

Yami: me too.

Sock: Doesnt it cost a lot of money buying Yu-Gi-Oh cards?

Joey: You mean Duel monster cards?

Sock: Same thing.

Joey: You dont buy em.

Sock: Right. Its not as good as the show though right? I mean sure kids at home can duel too but no monsters pop out in their livin room.

Yami: what?

Sock: Didnt you wish that could happen!

Yami: That does happen.

Joey: Yeah...you okay man? Thats why people duel. To get better and win star chips.

Sock: Yeah in the show?

Joey: What show!

Sock: Nevermind. Okay answer me this! You two duel, Tea doesnt right?

Tea: Nope.

Sock: Okay......were making some progress. IS there are any rivals you have? You first Yugi.

Yami Yugi: Right. Marik was one. Kaiba was too. But Marik brain washed Joey one time and threatened to kill Tea. That was a close one. I cant say that were friends.

Sock: aww Im sure in real life hes a real nice guy. He was just playing his part.

Joey: wha?

Tea:uhm..neways... But with the heart of the cards and Yugis friendship! Marik failed!

Sock: Uh......so working on the show kinda brainwashed you kids heh?

Tea: what show?

Sock: YOUR SHOW!

Tea: I have a show?

SOck: Yugis show! YUGIOH!

Yami: I have a show?

Sock: DOH! OKay fine. How bout some basic info. Okay so how old are you kids?

Joey: 16

Tea: 16

Yami Yugi: (just sits there...crickets chirp)....uhmm....5,002.....years.

Sock: Right. And Im 1trillion yrs old. (audience laughs)

Yami: No I really am. 

Tea: Uhm....well YAMI is. Yugis 16 too.

Sock: Oh...right YAMI. The 5000 year old ancient egyptian pharoah guy right. 

Yami: Now your catching on.

Sock: Yeah....your character in the show?

Joey/Tea/Yugi:WHAT SHOW!!!!!

Sock: YOU KNOW EXACTLEY WHAT SHOW! STOP PLAYING STUPID WITH ME!

Joey: uh.....calm down man. 

Sock: Okay! What school are you guys from?!

Joey: we all from Domino High school.

Sock: Get the door....Its Domino!(audience doesnt get it so they just sit there.)

Sock: You know? From the Dominos Pizza commercial? Get the door...its dominoes....Only Its Get the door its domino! You know their high school? (audience: Oh....all murmering)

Sock: You guys still dont get it do ya.

Tea: nope.

Joey: What commercial?

Sock: uhm....whatever. so you used your real high school in the show heh?

Joey/Tea/Yugi: WHAT SHOW!

Tea: Look! Sock! What the heck do you mean show? What show? All of us are real! Marik was really trying to destroy the world!

Joey: Yeah! If it werent for yugi hea, you wouldnt even have dis show!

Sock: Right. (under his breath) I knew I should have interviewed Pokemon.

Sock: Anywho, lets bring out our next guest......SETO KAIBA!

(audience cheers...some booo)

Kaiba: grr....Oh shut up!

Sock: have a seat.

(Kaiba sees a seat next to Yugi)

Kaiba: not there.

Sock: Sit.

Kaiba: Not next to him! NO way!

Yami Yugi: err......

Sock: Sit!!!

Kaiba: Who are you telling to sit?! Do you know who I am? I am the world champion of duel monsters! I am not a dog you tell to sit!

Sock: (his voice gets deep and mean) SIT!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: okay.

Sock: NOW! Since these comedians over here want to play stupid, how about you Kaiba? How was it like playing on the show? WAS IT FUN? TELL ME!

Kaiba: Uh....what....show?

Sock: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Okay.... Jokes on Sock! can we just PLEASE STOP joking now!

Joey: I think the sock has lost it.

Yami: Hmm....*thinking* I got it. That socks thinks that were from a show of some sort. Right?

Tea/Joey: right.

Yami: So......we will PRETEND that we are!

Tea: Sounds confusing. How do I pretend that Im on a show of my real life?

Yami: Just follow my lead. Are you in Kaiba?

Kaiba: I dont follow anyone.

Sock: So Kaiba, really, how was it trying to be this mean, selfish, good-for-nothing, wannabe Yugi on the show?

Kaiba:(turns to Yugi) Im in.

Yami: now watch.......

Yami: Okay you got us Sock! We know were from the show.

Sock: alright! 

(audience cheers)

Sock: SO now really. What was it like being the main character?

Yami: Uhmm....well....it was great.

Sock: And how was it like dueling with Marik to save your friends from the last episode? Wasnt it risky?

Yami: Uh.....yes. It was. It was risky.

Sock: Those are the times your glad these things are just made up huh? 

Yami: Uh....huh...yep. Thats right. All fake.(yami changes back to Yugi)

Yugi(back in his vouce): Well Im me again.

SOck: GREAT! You guys really had me there! I was almost beginning to think you guys are real characters! hahaha imagine that!(audience laughs)

Tea: heh heh. yeah Imagine that.(sarcastically)

Sock: Okay so Joey, are you and Yugi best friends in real life?

Joey: Uh....yeah. Actually, we are.

Sock: really? small small world! So how long did it take to learn on the set about dueling?

Joey: On the set? Uhm...well yeah. It was hard. Sorta. Kinda. actually not really. Erm...yeah.

Sock: So Joey, what do you do in real life? Not on the set?

Joey: Not on the set? Oh! Uhm...well....I-I-I read.

SOck: You...read?

Joey: sure do.

Sock: So what do you read?

Joey: what? Do I read? You ask? WEll I read alot of stuff.

Sock: Like what?

Joey: Uh...like....(Joey sees a banner outside the window)..uh....I read. Harry...Platter.

(audience giggles)

Tea: whats that?

Joey: i dunno thats what it said out the window.

Yugi: (under his breath) harry..potter....not platter!

Joey: Oh....I mean Harry Potter!

(audience cheers)

Sock: really? One of my favorites too! Did you get Order of the Pheonix yet?

Joey: Whats that?

Sock: Uhmm......the 5th Harry Potter book?

Joey: Uh.....sure...I did.(All confused)

Sock: Really? Did you see what happened! Dont you think its weird when(a truck passes by so you cant hear what hes saying) ****** died?

Joey: Whos that? I-I I mean yeah! How weird. I mean totally unexpected. Just weird. Yessiree. Sure was. Uh....weird.

Sock: Okay and what about Serenity? How was it like working with her? You know what they say about brother/sister closeness on the set, most of the time the character playing the brother likes the character playing the sister!

Joey: WHHHA?! Serenitys my sister! Thats gross! What set! What are you.....

Yugi: Hahaha..ha.ha. Hello Joey! Jokes over REMEMBER!

Joey: Oh....right...Just kidding. No but really shes REALLY like a sister to me. REALLY. TRust me!

Sock: Sure...sure.*wink wink*

SOCK: Okay so what about you Tea? Cmon with all these guys on the set, you had to be crushin on one of them! Who is it? Yugi? Joey? Tristan? Or even Kaiba?

Tea: What! What are you talking about?

Sock: You know! Cmon 1 girl and4 main guys on set! Theres gotta be competition! Cmon!

Yugi: Tea...just go with it!

Tea: Uhmm....okay......you got me!

Sock: so who was it?

Tea: Well......its kinda embarrasing saying it when the cast is all here, dont you think?

Sock: Oh so it is one of the 3! Why not Tristan?

Tea: huh! No....I mean Im close with Tristan. heh heh(nervously)

Sock:How close?

(Tea goes up to sock)

Tea: Do you see my fist in your face?

Sock: *nervously* yes.

Tea: CLOSER.

Sock: o.Okay. What about the audience! How bout the audience vote on who Tea likes!

(audience cheers! Yah! They vote)

Sock: well llets see.....WOW...50% say you like Joey, the other 50% say you like Yugi!

(audience awes)

Tea:(nervousley) uh....heh heh.....uhmm........wow!

Sock: So what about Kaiba?

Kaiba: hmm....

Tea: I dont think so.

Sock: aww.cmon whats wrong with him?

Tea: Well first of all, hes a snob! Just cuz he own his own company! And yugi practically saved him and his brother from eternal doom! And hes not one bit greatfull!

Sock: Dont you think thats harsh? Just because thats his character doesnt mean that hes actually like that.

(audience awws)

Tea: What?! Watch show or no show.......ask him anything hes cold hearted as ice!

Sock: Okay, Kaiba what do you do to help people?

Kaiba: Hmm....(his eyes get all wide and gloomy sad eyes look)

Kaiba: well I try to help the needy by donating clothes to the homeless shelter, whenever I dont eat all my food I give it to the less fortunate. I attend church every Sunday and give out $50 bucks to the church to make it a better place. Whenever I see those homeless, shoeless people on the streets it just...just...makes me tear up inside.

(audience aws him)

Sock: awww....Thats *snif snif* so touching!

Tea: Oh PuhLEASE! What an actor he is!

Sock: I knew it! You are actors!

Tea: *sigh* nevermind

Sock: well well find out more about these folks afterr a short break and when we come back well talk to the rest of the cast! that includes grandpa, serenity, tristan, and a suprise guest!

(audience cheers and applauds)

Back To the Show!

(audience cheering and applauding)

Sock: Well were back and almost out of time but lets bring out the rest of the cast!

(They all walk out and wave at the audience)(Some random guy shouts out to Serenity)

Guy: Hey Serenity! Wanna come home with me! 

Serenity: huh? uh......

Joey: What! How dare you talk to my baby sister like that! Why I outta knock you out man! Dont you know Im Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheelers BIG BROTHER! Ill crush you, Ill....

Tea: Okay...calm down JOEY!

Joey: oh.....heehee....sorry.

Serenity: Its okay I can take care of my self.

Joey: Sorry sis, just lookin out for ya.

(audience gasps)

Sock: sis?

Joey: Yeah...Sister....Sister Serenity. Shes a nun. A very close nun to me. heh heh.

Serenity: What are you talkng about? Im not a nun. Im your sister! Dont you remember me? Joey?

Tea: pss....Serenity, Were all ACTING. Get it?

Serenity: What are you talking about? Is Marik controlling all of you again?

Tristan: im confused.

Sock: Tristan Taylor! What was it like working on the show? I heard you had a crush on Serenity on the show? Whats it like in real life though?

Tristan: aye! what?! Who told you that I had a crush on Serenity!

Sock: So its true?

Tristan: huh?! no....wait...what are you talking about on the show? WHAT SHOW?

Sock: Uh your a little late buddy your friends already told us about the joke.

Tristan: huh?(he looks at Tea, Joey. and Yugi, they all have a rascally smile.)

Tristan: I knew I should have stayed home.

Grandpa: whats the meaning of this? Why did you call me here? Ive got a club to go to in 30 min!(Hes wearing a black fubu outfit, with a black fubu matching snowcap with fubu writing in red. Hes wearing a big chain with a money sign.)

Yugi: grandpa?

grandpa: What is it boy?

Yugi: Where did you get those clothes!

grandpa: South Street shop, they gots the hippist, tightest clothes I ever saw...forizzle.

Joey: What in the world.....

Sock: hey! This sounds like fun! How bout we all get a makeover!

(audience cheers)

Kaiba: I dont DO make overs.

(next scene shows Kaiba..with a makeover lol)

Sock: Well lookie at Seto Kaiba! 

( Seto Kaiba is wearing a platinum chain that says Kaiba on the pendant, and hes wearing a visor sideways, with sunglasses. Hes wearing an XL Sean John shirt from P.Diddy company. Also hes wearing blue sean john pants that are so baggy that you can see his boxers.LOL)

Sock: I love it! Its you!

Kaiba: You call this stuff clothes! Its like wearing a blanket!

Sock: bring out Joey!

(Joeys wearing 2 Platinum chains, one says Bling bling on it. Hes also wearing a southpole shirt with a huge light baby blue fubu flannel over. Hes wearing a visor upside down on backwards. Hes also wearing nike airs with dark blue baggy jeans. Its a very fresh look. Dont forget about his sunglasses.)

Sock: Wowza! its like The Real Joe Shady!

(audience applauds)

Sock: keep em comin bring out Tristan!

Tristan: This is SO stupid!

(Tristans looks like he came out of the Matrix premiere...long black overcoat, black tophat, and black jumpsuit.)

Tristan: What is this?! How come I have to wear this Charlies Angels look thing!

Sock: I was thinking more Matrix. the whole gangsta thing wasnt your look.

Sock: But your partner Serenity looks like Charlies Lost Angel!)

(Serenity is wearing a shiny black stick-to-your-skin-like-paint jumpsuit, with black sunglasses with rhinestones. Black boots. NICE)

(audience whistles)

Sock: i love it! Move Over Lucy Lui!

Serenity: Thanks!

Sock: Lets bring out the rest of the Gangsta Anime crew! Tea Come on out!

(Tea from the back round.)

Tea: No! Im not coming out!

(Audience boos and chants COME OUT! COME OUT! COME OUT!)

Tea: Okay okay!.....(Tea comes out with a Tight, short black skirt that reads BABY PHAT, with a matching black velvet top that has the Baby phat cat symbol and says Baby Phat. Her black long boots has GUCCI embroded in it, and her purse is also from GUCCI company. Dont forget about her chic sunglasses from Gucci also.)

Sock: wow! You look bootylicious! Nice strings by the way

Tea: huh? AHye! THIS IS SOOOOO not me!

Sock: Okay lets bring out last but not least..........YAMI YUGI!

LIGHTS COME OUT.........AUDIENCE GASPS!

(Okay.......Yugi is wearing BAGGY shirt that says Platinum....his millenium puzzle looks like bling bling......its chain anyway......he has baggy pants.....hes....really lookin ghetto!)

Tea: Yugi? Did you get your ears pierced?!

(Yugis earing is so huge it could blind someone when it shines)

Yugi: Yo yo yo....wuddap sweet thang...Wanna show a brotha a thang or two....naw mean?

Tea: Why are you talkin like that? Yugi!

Yugi: Muh names not Yugi no mo. Its Yangsta Yuge.

Tea/Joey/Tristan: YANGSTA YUGE!?

Joey: What the heck is wrong with you Yugi snap out of it!

(SLAP!)

Yugi: oww...! I gotta boo boo! EEEk...It burns! Ow ow ow....

(audience awws)

Yugi: snif snif.....that hurts....Tea!(runs into tea;s arms)

(this is so random I know lol)

Tea:Yugi! Whats wrong?

Yugi: I wasnt myself.....theres something controlling me!

Joey: Wait! Thats nott your millienium puzzle!,.......Its its! Dun dun dun! The Platinum Puzzle!

Yo-Mi Yugi: Thats right(in a ghetto deep voice) yo yo I izza notta Yugi no mo. Imma Yo-Mi!

Tea: Yo mi?

Yomi: Daz right. Ya betta recognize.

YUGI: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Tea/Joey/Tristan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

SOCK: What could be worse then a possesed ghettofied Yugi Moto? WEll you guiys have to get out now! My next show is soon to come! Thanks for watching the Late Night Sock show! Tune in next time for Pokemon, Megaman, or even Kenshin! Who knows! Maybe Somethin else! Maybe Jacke Chan show....or Static Shock.....or or.......something else...

(everyone grabs sock and throws him out the window)

Sock: Wait wait! Or whatever maybe YuGiOh again someday! WHO KNOWS! ITS A GREAT SHOW ANYWAY!

EVERYONE: WHAT SHOW!!!!!!!!!!  
SOCK: I dont KNOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!(he gets thrown out)

drumroll THATS ALL FOLKS!


End file.
